choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
Choro-Q HG
Choro-Q HG ' (Japanese: 'チョロQ HG) (Also known as Gadget Racers in North America, Penny Racers in Europe) is the first game in the "HG/High Grade" series of games developed exclusively for the PlayStation 2 by Barnhouse Effect. In this game, the objective is to gain 100% by completing various events in the game's Grand Prix. Gameplay "Welcome to the Gadget Racers World" Choro-Q HG is primarily a racing game with 1 and 2-player options. Grand Prix gives the player task of earning licenses to enter events, collecting and upgrading their racer, and completing all events in the game to achieve a 100%. Normal 1-player mode gives the player a variety of racers to chose from to complete a quick race on a given number of tracks (2-player is identical). Shops There are 102 bodies and a large number parts that the player can chose from to upgrade their racer. Most of these bodies are based off of real world automobiles with some dedicated "SP" models being original work. There are 3 different body shops to buy bodies from and 4 different parts shops to buy parts from. In addition there is also a tuning shop, allowing players to buy a temporary upgrade to their racers. Players can also adjust the racer layout; FF, FR, MR, and 4WD. Parts can also be temporarily upgraded, although the part must be equipped to upgrade. Also included in the Shop are the Trade-in shop, Car Wash, and Paint Shop. The Trade-in shop allows players to resell certain parts that they have purchased in the past for 50% of their original value. The Car Wash allows players to clean up their racer's body after having raced it in a large number of events. The Paint Shop gives players the option of repainting their body to a color of their choosing and players can paint the body and the wheels. Races The player starts out their Grand Prix with access to the Sprint Races, Grand Prix, and Engine Regulation Races. As the player completes more and more events, more events will become unlocked for the player to complete. Races vary from circuit racing, to chicken and sprint races. Both on and off-road courses are present as well as endurance racing. Special restriction events that restrict the player on what they can use are here as well as a 1v1 race versus a very tough competitor. Note that a license is required to race in certain events like the Grand Prix. Licenses can be aquired from the School after passing each of the O, P, Q license's 10 tests. The license tests are similar in nature to those in the Gran Turismo ''series, where the player is awarded a gold, silver, or bronze ranking for completing a test, or receiving a fail rating if they do not complete the course in the given time or if they fail the requirement (such as failing to stop in the designated zone). Reception ''Choro-Q HG recieved mixed reviews from critics with pros concerning the vast variety of the game, with the cons arguing against the dodgy physics and rather lack-luster texture quality. It currently holds a score of 67 on Metacritic. Trivia *Barnhouse Effect would return to develop Choro-Q HG 4 after E-Game developed Choro-Q HG 2 and HG 3. *This is the only game in the series with a Car Wash feature. *In addition, this is the only game in the series where the car's drivetrain layout can be changed. *This is also the only game in the series where license tests must be performed in order to earn a license. *Some Racing Paint schemes bear real life licensed brand names/logos, including BP, Bridgestone, and Yellow Hat, in the Japanese version of the game. Images & Box Art Category:Games Category:Choro-Q HG Category:Discontinued